Episode 5312 (3rd December 2019)
Summary Plot Liberty tries to convince Brody that her idea is an option. Brody tells Liberty that she is suggesting that he cheats on his girlfriend and then lies about the baby. She then realises how bad your suggestion sounds, but tells Brody that this is something Sienna needs. Brody makes Liberty think of the long-term effects, about having to lie to a person about who they really are, then runs off. The person who enters Mercedes's room sees her heart rate begin to climb and leaves, the door closing causing cards to fall from the table. Mercedes pulls the emergency button and tells Misbah that her shooter has just run off. Misbah runs after them and finds Diane. Darren tries to convince Luke to get his hand checked out. Diane opens up to Misbah about how Harry's death and Tony's disappearance has affected her family. Misbah tells Diane that Mercedes thinks Diane shot her. Diane says that she should have never come and runs off. Toby and Celeste tell Jesse and Courtney that they are "refreshing" to be around. They are all impressed by each other. Luke drops his phone and Sienna tells him that her dad's hand used to seize up like Luke's. He ignored it, thinking it would go away, but it turned out to be a sign of Motor Neurone Disease. Sienna advises Luke to get it checked out for his family's sake too. Misbah assures Mercedes that she's safe. Mercedes is insistent going home by herself, against Misbah's wishes. Lisa and Martine insist on helping Sienna to properly let her hair down. Mercedes turns up at The Dog in the Pond, and Diane tells Edward that she's not going to stay in the same room as a murderer. Breda tells Tony that Sylver is back in prison on the accusation of having shot Mercedes. She tells Tony of how she visited him earlier and was shocked by his outburst. Tony says that if Sylver shot Mercedes, it's because of her. Breda warns him to watch his mouth. Breda asks why Tony is being vile. Tony calls her deranged and tells her that none of what she's done is God's wish - it's her's. He calls her evil and says that all signs suggest that Sylver is too. He points out that she has ruined families, and has now ruined her own. She doesn't save children, she destroys them, and suggests she asks Bobby. Sienna gets drunk with Martine and Lisa and Brody decides to leave. He tells Liberty that he'll tell Sienna the truth tomorrow. Toby tells Jesse that he wants to work with his salon for promos and music videos. Jesse is delighted and accepts. In the corridor outside, Celeste tells Toby that "that was too easy". Luke tells Darren that he needs to face up to his condition, and he has a hospital appointment tomorrow. He wants Darren to come with him and Darren is more than happy to. Brody tells Damon that it hurts him that the woman who has given him everything can't have the one thing she wants. He asks Damon's advice, but Brody won't tell him what it is. Brody worries about telling Sienna the truth. Damon tells Brody to give Sienna what she wants, and that there's always a way. He says that the best plans are insane but Brody says that the plan is in a whole different league of insanity. Damon tells Brody that he could have gotten over Maxine's lies, but could never get over Maxine putting her happiness over his. He tells Brody to question how far he will go to make Sienna happy. Breda tells Mercedes that she's here to help her. She tells Mercedes that she's a "loud-mouth tart who slept with every man in the village", "a druggie" and "a cheat", but pretends to sympathise with her. Breda tries to subtly get the truth out of Mercedes. Brody tells Liberty that they try one time, and if it doesn't work, it's game over. They wouldn't be lying to Sienna, they'd be lying for her. He now sees that they both want what's best for Sienna and she deserves a child. They establish some rules. Brody points out that once they do this, they can never go back. Liberty isn't sure that this is right, but it's the only thing that will make her happy. Liberty asks an unimpressed Brody that if it will be a problem that she hasn't shaved her legs before following upstairs to the boat. Cast Regular cast *Sienna Blake - Anna Passey *Courtney Campbell - Amy Conachan *Cindy Cunningham - Stephanie Waring *Martine Deveraux - Kelle Bryan *Jesse Donovan - Luke Jerdy *Celeste Faroe - Andrea Ali *Toby Faroe - Bobby Gordon *Brody Hudson - Adam Woodward *Diane Hutchinson - Alex Fletcher *Edward Hutchinson - Joe McGann *Tony Hutchinson - Nick Pickard *Damon Kinsella - Jacob Roberts *Maxine Kinsella - Nikki Sanderson *Lisa Loveday - Rachel Adedeji *Misbah Maalik - Harvey Virdi *Breda McQueen - Moyà Brady *Mercedes McQueen - Jennifer Metcalfe *Luke Morgan - Gary Lucy *Darren Osborne - Ashley Taylor Dawson *Liberty Savage - Jessamy Stoddart Guest cast None Music None Category:Hollyoaks episodes Category:2019 episodes Category:2019